1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a task display switching method, a portable apparatus and a portable communications apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a task display switching method, a portable apparatus and a portable communications apparatus, which, in a case where a plurality of application software are run and processed in parallel in a portable phone apparatus or the like, may easily carry out a switching operation to switch the display to each application software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological advances in portable information apparatuses, such as a portable telephone and the like, have been remarkable, and functions such as gaming, digital camera, audio reproduction and communications such as internet connection have been added, thereby improving their multi-functionality. Such advances may be expected to be further fueled with the introduction of the next generation of portable information apparatuses. Also, new technology and new ideas are introduced with respect to the display monitors for these apparatuses, such as color displays, liquid crystal sub-displays and the like.